De-aged!
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Dean and Castiel have turned into children, and Castiel can't reverse the hoodoo magic that did this. Sam's not too happy, and now he has to take care of two little boys. He's never really dealt with children before, but how hard can parenting be? It can't be that hard, right? Right?
1. Why are you smaller?

**A/N: I have been SO obssessed with de-aging fics lately, and I wanted to create several of my own! I hope you all love it as much as I do... Hopefully more so. ;)**

**Side note: Forgive my cheerfulness... It's very odd and out of character for me... I simply enjoy these types of fanfics tremendously.**

**SIDE sidenote: -_- I never realized how difficult it is to do Dean until I started. Forgive me if I portrayed him incorrectly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains swearing, and extreme cuteness and fluffiness. (Also a little blood and violence, but meh. We'll deal with that when we get to it.)**

**/ / /**

"Sam!" Dean called.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel was being used to dry his hair. "Yeah?" He asked as he bent over and began towel-drying his brunette locks.

"Did you know this place had an arcade?" Dean asked. He was unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Sam froze in his bent-over position, towel still on his head. "No...?" Sam's pitch getting higher at the end, making him sound fearful. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Heads!" Dean shouted at him as he pulled the trigger on a cheap rubber band gun.

Sam jumped up quickly and used the towel that had been on his head as a shield. He seemed relieved when he saw that it had only been a rubber band. "Dammit, Dean!"

"Aw, come on, Sammy! You fight monsters for a living! Why're you afraid of a little rubber band?" Dean teased.

"Last time you said the words, 'I found the arcade', I was pranked nonstop for an entire week. If it happens again, I swear I'll kill you. Then I'll bring you back to life. Then I'll kill you again." Sam said.

Dean laughed and put his rubber band shooter on the night stand, then looked at Sam and held his hand out. "Toss that back at me."

"Wh-" Sam then realized. He knelt down and picked up the rubber band that had been shot at him. "This?" He asked.

Dean made a grabbing motion.

"Tell me you didn't spend the entire time down at that stupid arcade." Sam said, fiddling with the band.

"Shaddap! I did a little research! You gotta give me some credit!" Dean whined, making the grabbing motion again.

"Really?" Sam asked, straightening up and crossing his arms. "Tell me what you learned, then."

"Ah... it... it, uh... it's a witch! One of those creepy witch dudes." Dean said.

"Dude. We already knew it was a witch. It's why we came here." Sam said, then groaned. "You didn't do any research!"

"Hey, I did, too!" Dean protested.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really, Dean?" He asked.

Dean smirked and put his hands behind his head and lay down, relaxing. "Yeah. I just don't wanna tell you."

Sam let out a long breath and tightened his jaw. "You're being really childish and immature, Dean. Even for you."

Dean stuck his tongue out, then closed his eyes.

"No you don't!" Sam growled, and Dean's eyes snapped open. "Our witch. Learn about her. If you aren't looking through one of those books by the time I come back out, I'll scratch your car."

Dean glared at him. "Touch my car and I will break you."

"Better start studying, then." Sam said, and walked back into the bathroom.

Dean started muttering about how much of a buzzkill and an asshole Sam was to him as he reluctantly picked up a book, then sneered at it. "I don't even..." He growled as he opened it and flipped through the pages.

Dean quickly became irritated with the book. He decided that if he switched positions, he might gain more interest, so he moved from being on his back at the head of the bed to being on his stomach at the foot of it.

In doing this, Dean actually managed to gain a little more interest in the book... But it was soon lost again.

So he decided to switch positions once more.

Sam came out of the bathroom about five minutes later to find Dean on his back, draped over the side of the bed, trying to read the book upside-down.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Dean responded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, dragging a hand down his face in frustration.

" 'm reading." Dean said, then turned the page.

"Yeah, I can... Your book is upside-down, Dean!" Sam said.

"I can still read it." Dean said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked.

"Because you're... Just... Never mind." Sam said, and sighed. "Did you find anything?"

"Uhh... Yeah. Our witch is a he, not a she. Goes by the name Andrew Connor. Lives in a big house." Dean said passively.

"You learned all of that in 5 minutes." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. It's the stuff I didn't want to tell you earlier. I don't have anything from this piece of crap." Dean said, then threw the book up. It landed on Sam's bed.

Sam huffed and grabbed it. "You have to be careful with this stuff, Dean! It's not ours!" He said.

"Buzzkill..." Dean muttered as he crawled back onto the bed, then lay face down.

"Are you high?" Sam asked.

Dean raised his head, turned toward Sam, shouted "NO!", then buried his face back into the blanket.

"I'm calling Cas. Something's up with you." Sam said.

Dean didn't respond.

Sam called Castiel, who showed up within moments of his summoning.

"Sam, Dean." Castiel greeted. He stared at Dean for a moment, tilting his head. He then looked to Sam. "Would you please explain to me why Dean is lying face-down on the mattress?"

"I don't..." Sam mumbled. "Something's wrong with him. Can you fix it?" He asked.

Castiel stared at Dean a while longer, then said,"I don't understand what might be wrong with him. I can see he is not possessed, and I see nothing out of place with him outside of his behavior and..." Castiel narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Lack of mental activity."

"Can you fix it?" Sam asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

Sam huffed. "Is he just putting on a show?" He asked.

"I believe he is unaware of what he is doing and is finding his behaviors normal." Castiel said.

Sam stood up, ready to knock Dean off the bed, when he was sidetracked. Sam had noticed that something was... off about Castiel. It had only become apparent when he stood.

"You got smaller..." Was all Sam could say after several moments.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"You're smaller." Sam said, then pulled Castiel's arm toward him. "And your clothes are too big for you."

Castiel looked at his arm. Indeed, his trenchcoat had gotten rather large. The sleeves covered his entire hand.

Sam looked over at Dean. He also appeared smaller. His jeans had become longer on him, and his upper body was completely engulfed in his coat. His head just barely poked out from the collar.

"Him, too! It's gotta be the witch." Sam said, mostly to himself.

"The witch isn't doing shit." Dean said, turning onto his back. "I'm sure that if I was being screwed, I would know."

"Dean, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"16."

"Dean, you're 30." Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure I know my own age, Sammy." Dean said.

"I believe Dean would hinder your mission more than he would help it." Castiel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I will watch your brother while you smite the witch. Call for me if you are in need of any assistance." Castiel said.

"What? Cas, I'm not prepared." Sam protested.

"You appear to be the only one unaffected." Castiel said. "Now, he goes by the name of Andrew Connor. He lives alone in a large house at the end of Tate Avenue. I believe the house number was 765. He likes riddles and playing tricks, and he's very careless. Defeating him shouldn't be a problem. Your demon knife should be able to take him down. Again, if you are in need of any assistance, you are to call for me."

Sam sighed. "That'll work... I guess." He mumbled, then left the motel room and got into the impala, where he grabbed the demon knife out of the trunk, then got into the driver's seat and began searching the town for a 'Tate Avenue.'

It didn't take him long to find. Only about 5 minutes, and the house was even easier to discover, as it seemed to be the largest one in the entire town.

Sam spent over an hour stalking around the house, looking for cameras, traps, anything that might get in the way of him reaching his target. He found... nothing. It was odd. A house as big as it was, Sam figured, should really have security of some sort.

He wasn't satisfied with his searching, but he moved on to finding an entrance, settling on the back door... Which was locked, of course, but that was why he had his wonderfully handy lockpicking skills. He had the door open in seconds.

He crept inside. The house was dark and quiet. Every little noise he made was amplified by the silence. He crept around, checking each room for his witch...Who just happened to be on the main floor in the living room, waiting for him on an expensive-looking white carpet.

Of course, Sam didn't know that until after he searched the entire basement and half of the main floor, so when he saw that awful jerk standing there, wide open, no defenses, and with a smug smirk on his face, Sam couldn't keep himself from tackling him to the ground, knife pressed to the witches throat the second Sam could pull it from his coat.

"What did you do to Dean and Cas?!" Sam yelled in his face.

"Calm down, buddy! I just used a little spell to turn them into children. It's not quite working as well as I had planned with your angel buddy, though." The witch said. He almost seemed surprised at Sam's actions.

"Change them back!" Sam demanded.

"Nope. That's a no-go, buddy." The witch said, a half smile spreading on his face.

"Why not?!" Sam yelled, forcing the knife deeper yet, cutting the skin.

The witch seemed unphased. "They have a set age. I can't stop anything, even when the spell is over and done with."

"How do you stop it?!" Sam yelled.

"You can tone down the volume. We're not exactly... Miles apart."

"Tell me." Sam growled.

"The effects wear off with time, dipshit. If I tried some hoodoo magic or potion whatever on them, the effects might become permanent. Wouldn't want that, would you? You want to stay the little brother, am I right? Hm?" The witch said, smiling calmly despite his position.

"There has to be another way. Tell me." Sam growled.

"I'd rather tell you a story."

Sam was breathing hard. Short, angry puffs of breath were being forced through his teeth, something around the lines of a hissing noise could be heard when he sucked air in. He forcibly pulled himself away from the witch, but he remained on top of him and kept the knife to his throat. "Cas! Castiel, I need your help!" He yelled, fed up.

"You needed my assistance?" Came a high-pitched voice from behind him. Sam almost sighed with relief. Castiel kept to his promise. He had come when called.

"He won't tell me how to stop your... Whatever the heck it is. Can you get it out of him?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked at the witch for several seconds. "It seems he's told you all he could."

"He said it couldn't be stopped!" Sam yelled, then turned to look at Castiel and almost jumped in surprise. He had the tiny, scrawny body of an 8-year-old boy.

Castiel stared at the witch for several more seconds. "He has spoken the truth."

"Dude, you're smaller!" Sam observed.

"You need not state the obvious." Castiel said.

Sam sneered and turned back to the witch. "Why isn't it affecting me?!"

"I figured they'd need someone to take care of them." The witch said with a shrug.

Sam's face turned red with anger. He thrust the knife further against the witches throat.

"Even if you kill me," The witch said with difficulty, "The spell won't stop!"

Sam cut off the witches head, then stood. He cleaned the knife off on one of the witches placemats.

He looked to Castiel, who... who was still stuck in the body of an 8-year-old Jimmy Novak... Possibly younger. He was getting smaller by the second. The witch had been telling the truth.

Castiel sighed and touched the dead witch, and the remains were gone and the floor was clean.

Sam shoved the placemat into his pocket. He'd burn it the second he got the chance. He nodded his thanks to Castiel, who nodded back, then disappeared, probably back to the motel room to watch over Dean.

Sam left the way he came, through the back door. He walked as un-suspiciously as he could back to the impala, got in, then returned to the motel.

Sam hesitated at the door, afraid of what he'd walk in to. Castiel and Dean could be toddlers. They could be babies. Heck, they might even be fetuses! Sam didn't want to see his brother in that state! Cas either, for that matter!

Sam clenched and unclenched his fist, then summoned up his courage and opened the door.

Of course, there sat Dean in the middle of the room. He was tiny and chubby and the most adorable thing Sam had ever seen in his entire life. The tiny Castiel sitting right next to him only doubled the cuteness.

They both seemed to be about 3 or 4 years old. Dean's hair was cropped close to his head, as it had been when he was full-sized, and Castiel's hair was curly and messy and just a little longer and darker brown than it had been before.

"Cas?" Sam whispered.

"The de-aging seems to have stopped, and both Dean and I are stuck at the age of 4." Castiel said, his voice squeaky and high and just... the exact opposite of what it had been when he was full-sized.

"Can you... change yourselves back?" Sam asked.

"No." Castiel said. "Forgive me, Sam, but my mind seems to be escaping me. I have begun to feel the need to indulge in childish things."

"What?" Sam asked, obviously not understanding.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together as he thought about how to explain. "Ice cream." He said. "I wish to indulge in the creamy, sweet dessert. Preferably of the vanilla flavoring."

Sam stared at Castiel for a few seconds before whispering, "Crap."


	2. Finally big brother

**A/N: I'm **_**very **_**pleased with the follows and reviews I got on this story! And in a single day~! Truly, you have no idea how much appreciate your support! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, Gabriel would be alive. Very much so.**

**/ / /**

"Ice cream." Sam repeated. "You want frigging _ice cream_."

Castiel nodded and smiled brightly. "Please?"

Sam sighed and sat down, then scrubbed at his face with his hands.

Dean seemed to sense his brother's distress and stumbled over to him.

"Daddy?" He asked, pulling at Sam's pant leg.

Sam took his hands away from his face. He stared down at his now little brother, then picked him up and set him on his knee. "Sam." He corrected, his irritation gone for the moment. "Call me Sammy."

"Daddy." Dean said, making himself comfortable on Sam's knee.

"Sammy." Sam said, roughing Dean's hair.

"Daddy!" Dean said stubbornly, putting his arms over his head to keep Sam from mussing up what little hair he had.

"Brother." Sam corrected.

"Bwuddoh?" Dean asked.

"BRuh-THER." Sam corrected. "C'mon. I know you can say it right."

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments, then finally said, "Sam."

Sam smiled triumphantly. "That's right. Sam."

"Sammy..." Dean whined. "C'we... C'we go eat?"

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Sam got to be in charge for once. He would be the one protecting, not the one being protected. He was certain he would enjoy being the big brother, even if it were only for a short while.

"Yeah, sure... Whatever you want... Little bro." Sam said. The words felt odd coming from his mouth.

Castiel pouted. "Ice cream!" He whined.

Sam gave a small smile. "We can have that after dinner." He said.

Castiel jumped up and down excitedly, obviously pleased. "Afterward, shall we partake in the game of Hide and Seek?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Castiel, who noticed quickly and grew uncomfortable under Sam's gaze.

"Cas... Why are you talking like that? How do you even know those words?" Sam asked.

Castiel's eyes widened and he thought. Seconds passed, and his lower lip began to quiver as he realized that _he didn't know why he was speaking in such a way._

Sam's mouth hooked at Castiel's distress. "It's cool, Cas! Really! I promise!" He said quickly. "Those are just some very grown-up words."

Castiel quickly calmed and took on an air of pride at his adult-ness.

Dean pouted with jealousy, but it was soon forgotten when his tummy rumbled.

Sam chuckled lightly. "I saw a fast food joint when I was coming back here. We can go eat there." He said, then got up, walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out, expecting the boys to follow, which they did, of course.

Sam managed to cover up the two tiny boys with Dean's smallest shirts. They were still far too big, however, and hung off them, looking like nightgowns, but anyone who looked would have just figured the shirts were their pajamas. Sam would shop for clothes for them tomorrow.

Castiel wore a Metallica T-shirt while Dean wore an ACDC one. Anyone who looked would coo at how adorable they were.

Sam was just greatful that no one sneered and made any snide comments.

/ / /

"Full?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. He had eaten a lot, an entire burger and all his fries. He had a large appetite for his size.

Castiel, on the other hand, had only been able to finish half his burger and a couple of fries. Sam had eaten the rest for him.

Castiel had forgotten about ice cream and was slowly nodding off. His head would droop slowly, but, just before it fell all the way down, Castiel would catch himself and snap awake.

Sam found it amusing to watch, but he knew what it meant.

Soon, Castiel was fast asleep against Sam's chest, held in place by one arm. Dean was holding Sam's other hand.

Sam led them to the car, loaded them in the back, buckled them in, then drove back to their motel.

When they arrived, Dean had fallen asleep as well.

Sam unbuckled them and somehow managed to carry them both into the room at the same time.

The two were both laid gently onto the same bed and tucked in.

Sam crawled into the other bed, too tired to undress or even take off his shoes, and fell asleep quickly.

Tomorrow was going to be a very stressful day.


End file.
